


Unknown Error

by Archyte



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Mystery, Thriller, Violence, dark! voltron, i'll add more tags along the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archyte/pseuds/Archyte
Summary: Lance has noticed something off about Shiro lately. Not just his actions, but his appearance too. It's just not him...Keith knows that somethings up. He can't exactly pinpoint what, but the team isn't convinced when he opens up to them about his concerns for Shiro...But when the former rivals finally combine their forces, they stand a chance to figure out what's really wrong. Keith has always told himself that not everything had a good ending, and he can't help but wonder if Shiro will be Voltron's downfall.Meaning that the two space ranger partners will have to rely on each other to save the universe from an unexpected peril.





	Unknown Error

I've decided to start off by including some information about the story and when it takes place without spoiling too much.

In general, these events happen after Season 5. Anything canon after this might not be incorporated into the story.

Zarkon is already dead, and Haggar hasn't been heard of in a while after the Kral Zera. Lotor is helping the Paladins strengthen the Coalition and keep track of the Galra Commanders that haven't fallen under his rule. Things are more peaceful than usual.

The ships that I will be showing will probably only be minor, and if you don't like them, then don't read. These are my preferences after all. I will add development for some of these and some characters if possible, plus some fluff (no smut) occasionally, although this is supposed to center around strange happenings more than love. Perhaps I will make another fic for that.

There will be Klance, Shatt, and some Lotura. There might also be mentions of Hunk and Shay but not too frequently.

Yeah, I don't know if there is much more for me to add for now, besides the fact that I hope I can nail the characters' personalities alright and that I won't give up on this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Give me feedback if you want, but remember that hate (this doesn't include constructive criticism) will be deleted.


End file.
